


Cloud Number Nine

by jj_minerva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, possible non/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traumatic events on a mission help bring Jack and Daniel to an important realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Number Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Set during some time during Season 1 or 2

Part 1

"Come o-nnn, Daniel, we're wai-ting," Colonel Jack O'Neill sing-songed, as he watched Dr Daniel Jackson immerge from the portico and squint in the brilliant sunlight. Daniel stopped, closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead and frowned.

"Umm, Jack, could I have a word with you please."

Jack grinned at his two companions, Carter and Teal'c. "This should be good," he whispered to them. They smiled back. At least Cater smiled, Teal'c merely looked on with one of those inscrutable gazes which Jack took for a grin but which could have meant anything.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Jack called, as he crossed the flagstones to where Daniel waited apart from the group. "Not up to that tour of the trinium mines that Lord Finnerton has planned for us? Feeling a little...hung over this morning?" Daniel didn't reply.

The SG1 team was due to meet with the Hallorian ruler and his entourage for a tour of some old trinium mines before making final arrangements that would see the mines reopened and an on-going trade agreement with the City State. The week long negotiations had culminated in a lavish banquet last night and Daniel Jackson was clearly suffering the after effects.

"I'm not surprised, really," Jack continued merrily. "Considering how much of that local hooch you were putting away last night." At the time he had shared a laugh with Carter about how rare it was to see Daniel in such fine form. For someone who spent too much time with his nose in a book or dusting away at old stone tablets, Daniel certainly knew how to party. Of course Daniel had explained it all beforehand; that it would be considered impolite and lacking in courtesy if they did not partake readily of the food and drink presented to them, as frugality and sobriety were not seen as virtues by the Hallorians. By the end of the evening, Jack suspected Daniel was going to regret his enthusiasm to embrace local customs. He looked the archaeologist up and down and nodded to himself. Oh yes, Daniel was regretting it. In a big way.

Daniel opened his blue eyes and squinted again. He looked pale. "It's not that... exactly, although my head feels a little...numb. It's, well...I don't remember leaving the banquet last night and I have no memory of anything until I woke up this morning in my bed. Did I really drink that much?"

It was Jack's turn to frown. Whilst Daniel had been somewhat intoxicated, he had been moving under his own steam when he left the banquet. "Do you mean to tell me that you have no idea what you did last night?" Jack made a disgusted sound, in jest. "Like I always said Daniel, you're a cheap date."

What colour was left in Daniel's face quickly disappeared. "I do know one thing I did last night, Jack." Daniel cleared his throat, looked away and lowered his voice so the others could not hear. "I had sex with someone."

Jack blinked and tried to hide his surprise. Working with Daniel Jackson was a never ending source of amazement. "You dog, Daniel! And you mean to tell me you have no idea who the lucky girl was?"

Daniel refused to meet his eyes and looked down at his feet. "That's just the problem; Jack. It wasn't with a woman. It was with a man."

Jack's mouth fell open. He shut it quickly and turned to see if the others had heard. Cater and Teal'c were still standing, waiting patiently, oblivious to Daniel's unexpected disclosure. Cater gestured to Jack, hands opened in question, obviously wanting to know what was holding them up. The Hallorians valued punctuality. Jack waved to her to stay put and turned back to Daniel.

"Ummm, I know this might sound like a stupid question, Daniel," Jack began warily, "But how can you be sure it was with a man?"

"Because I am sore in all of the right, er...wrong places."

Jack wasn't expecting that answer although it was the most likely one, considering. And if it was true, then it could only mean that Daniel had been sexually assaulted. Jack's mind slipped into overdrive - do something, take control, this was no time to panic. "Okay Daniel, you'll be all right. We'll get you back through the gate and get Doc Frasier to take a look at you and we'll find out who did this to you..."

"No Jack." Daniel looked up, piecing Jack with his eyes, his voice low and surprisingly steady. "You don't understand."

"I do understand, Daniel, but we need to make sure you are all right, we need to get evidence. We can do a DNA test and find out who is responsible for the assault."

"Jack, that's the problem. I have no way of knowing if it was assault. For all I know I might be the one who initiated the whole thing."

"Oh sure Daniel... like you make a habit of getting drunk and picking up men."

Daniel looked away again. "I don't exactly make a habit of it, I mean, certainly not the getting drunk part, at least not these days. But it's not out of the realms of possibility either."

Jack stood stunned as the full meaning of Daniel's words registered. Daniel Jackson did guys!

"Oh shit," Jack cursed softly to himself, his anger flaring. "Gees Daniel you certainly pick a great time to tell a guy this."

"Colonel, is everything all right?" Cater called. "The Hallorians will be waiting for us."

"Yes, no problem...be along in a minute," Jack called, trying to sound nonchalant, waving his hand again to keep Cater at bay. No sense in sharing this with the others until at least they knew with what they were dealing. He turned back to Daniel and for the first time took at good long look at his friend. The paleness, the edginess; Daniel was worried and was trying hard to disguise the fact. Jack sighed, hell, who wouldn't be worried if they couldn't remember if they had consensual sex or were raped.

Jack made a conscious effort to smother his shock and anger. Daniel needed his help. If it was Carter standing there, he'd be ready to shoot the bastard responsible. Surely Daniel deserved nothing less. "All right Daniel, just wait here. I'll send Cater and Teal'c off to tour that mining ... thing, then you and I will find out what happened."

Daniel nodded. "Jack? Can we keep this quiet for the moment?" He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest in a familiar gesture. "Please?"

Not good, not good at all, Jack whispered to himself as he hurried off to Cater and Teal'c.

"Captain, I'm putting you in charge of the tour today. I am staying here with Daniel."

Cater raised an eyebrow in question. "Is he all right, Sir? He seems a little..."

"He's fine, he's fine. Just hung over and he's worried that...he may have caused a...diplomatic...embarrassment, with his drinking." Well, it sounded like something Daniel would say. Cater obviously thought so too. Jack watched until Cater and Teal'c were on their way before returning to Daniel.

"So, Jack...who did I leave the banquet with last night? Was it Lord Virigan?"

Virigan, Lord Finnerton's younger brother who had hosted the banquet and who had sat glued to Daniel's side all night. Jack felt like groaning.

"Oh yes, it was Virigan. You were sober enough to be walking on your own, albeit rather closely to him. You don't remember?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, but I know we talked for most of the evening."

"About?"

"Oh lot's of things, trade of the trinium, those interesting inscriptions on the shrines that the Hallorian's say are in the dialect of their ancestors but that no one can decipher." Daniel smiled, lost in the memory. "He told me some fascinating myths that have quite strong parallels with our ancient Greek myths concerning..."

"Did he hit on you Daniel?" Daniel's face clouded and Jack wished he hadn't been so blunt.

"I don't think so. He did say something about how relations between our peoples would only be enhanced by the deepening of our personal friendship."

"And you don't call that making a pass?"

Daniel screwed up his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses moving up and down in time with his fingers. "I was a little drunk by then. I thought he was just being friendly. He really is very nice Jack. I can't imagine he would...What I mean is...perhaps I was the one who...came onto him."

 

And therein lay the problem. How would they know? Dr Frasier would have a far better idea of what to do, what to look for and where to start. Jack scratched his head. Think...he'd watched enough late night crime shows. Evidence...he needed evidence. "Okay, let's go back to your room and on the way tell me exactly what happened this morning when you woke up."

They crossed into the cool of the portico, grateful to be out of the hot sun and entered the palace.

"I woke up, sprawled across my bed, my head was aching, my mouth was dry. I was...naked."

Jack pushed the resulting vision away, trying to stay focused. "Any marks? Injuries?" They climbed the massive staircase to the second floor.

"Ummm, yes a few. Bruises, mostly."

"Bruises? What sort of bruises." Jack asked as they turned into the long hallway that led to their rooms.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Jack, you have to realise that it's different between men." His hands began moving in an all too familiar gesture that indicated a lecture was coming. "It's not always as gentle as it is with a woman. Men are more aggressive, they like to test their strength sometimes."

"I know that," Jack interrupted and immediately wished he hadn't.

Daniel pounced. "You do?" he sounded genuinely surprised and opened his mouth as if to say something more but stopped as a small figure emerged from his bedroom further down the hall.

"Here, what are you doing?" Jack called out and sprinted down the remaining length of hallway to where a startled servant stood with her arms full of bed linen.

"My Lords, forgive me. I though you had left." She cast a frightened glance at Daniel. "I will make up your room again at once." She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. Put all of that stuff back. Right now. Who told you to change the bed?"

The girl's frightened eyes fluttered from one man to the other. "Lord Virigan told me to set the room to order after you left. I am sorry if I have disturbed you but I thought you had gone." She trembled and dropped her eyes. "Please don't tell his Lordship I have erred."

"Just give me those and if Lord Virigan asks, tell him we're still here."

She dropped into a quick courtesy and fled down the hall.

"Well that was interesting,." Jack said as they entered the bedroom. He threw the sheets onto the bed and looked around.

"Jack, I think you are reading too much into this. The servants make up our rooms everyday. After all, we are guests of the Hallorians."

"But this is the first time they have changed the bed linen. Seems to me Virigan was in a bit of a rush to dispose of this particular evidence, if you ask me."

"Jack…"

"Daniel...Have you washed yet?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Of course I washed."

"Shame."

Daniel stared, questioning. Jack stared back. "DNA evidence," he finally explained. Daniel did not look pleased.

Jack looked around. Not a thing was out of place in the room. "So was there any sign of a struggle when you woke?" Jack asked. He eyed the pile of sheets and hesitated.

"No, not that I recall. My clothes were all over the floor, though."

Jack lifted the end of one sheet, untangling it.

"Jack, do you have to?"

"Yes." Jack looked up, catching the despair in Daniel's blue eyes. "I'm sorry. It's either me or I send all of this back to Frasier."

Daniel looked away and walked to the large windows. The drapes were pulled back allowing an expansive view of the gardens below. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared out intent on something below while Jack went to work.

Oh yes, there was definitely evidence here, Jack recognised the familiar musky smell of semen long before he caught sight of it. Blood too, small stains here and there, but that was to be expected. And several very long fine black hairs that did not belong to Daniel. Jack set them aside.

"Take off you clothes Daniel."

Daniel spun around, a momentary look of fear flashing through his eyes. "What?"

"I need to see the marks, Daniel." Jack asked, more gently this time.

"I don't see how this is going to help, you know," Daniel said, as he took off his glasses and shrugged off his jacket. "For all I know it was I who asked Virigan to stay. And even if I didn't, well, what are we going to do anyway. I don't want this...reported...not if it can be helped...I mean...It's bound to cause some sort of diplomatic misunderstanding...and it would go on my record...wouldn't it?...I do have a record, don't I...or do I...I mean...I am only a civilian adviser..." Daniel was babbling now as he pulled the black tee shirt over his head. He stopped and stared at Jack. "Do I have a record, Jack?"

There was a bite mark on Daniel's left collar bone. That was the first thing Jack noticed. Another, further down his chest, just above his heart. It stood out like a bizarre tattoo. There were fingermarks on his biceps and forearms.

"Turn around, Daniel." Jack whispered. His back was worse, dappled with bites across the shoulders and upper back. "God," Jack whispered

"What is it Jack. There was no mirror. I couldn't see." Of course, the Hallorians had some silly superstition about their own reflections, so there were no mirrors on the entire planet.

"The guy liked to bite, Daniel."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry but you are going to have to drop your pants. Just pretend you're in the locker room. Okay?"

Daniel didn't reply. Slowly and purposefully he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his knees. He slid his underwear down also. Jack looked away, took a deep breath and looked back. Fingermarks stood out in stark contrast to the creamy whiteness of Daniel's buttocks. Jack had seen enough. He walked closer and laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Get dressed."

Daniel pulled up his pants and let out a little groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Rubbing your nose like that. Do you have a headache?"

"When I woke up I was laying flat and my glasses were sort of pressed into my face. I think they have bruised my nose."

Jack frowned. "Do you usually leave your glasses on?"

"What...to sleep? Of course not Jack, you should know that. You've seen me asleep in my office often enough."

"And what about when you have sex?"

"I always take them off beforehand. They get in the way a bit at times...Oh I see what you are getting at."

"Yes, if you were too drunk or...whatever to take them off, then you were probably too drunk to give your consent. And consent is what it is all about Daniel."

Daniel looked away.

"Go on, finish getting dressed," Jack said softly. He crossed to the window and stared out, giving Daniel the illusion of privacy. Come to think of it, how had Virigan, or Daniel for that matter, taken off that tight tee shirt without dislodging the glasses? Daniel said he was naked when he awoke, but that his glasses were on. Had Virigan simply replaced them afterwards, not knowing Daniel wouldn't wear them while sleeping? The Hallorians had all shown great interest in Daniel's eyewear; such things were unknown in their society.

Shit, what to do? He should go home and report this to General Hammond, he should insist that Daniel see Dr Frasier. Jack knew first hand the dangers of having unprotected sex on an alien planet. The aftermath of his little dalliance with Kynthia a few months ago on P whatever-they-bloody-called-it, was still clearly etched in his memory. They'd been Greeks too, or sort of. Mycen-something or other, Daniel had called them, which basically meant Greek. What was it with the damned Greeks anyway? Was date rape their national past time or something?

Whatever had happened, the end result was that Daniel needed to be checked out by Frasier. Jack knew it and Daniel knew it too, only Daniel wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Straight, that was the wrong word to use here. For a moment Jack allowed the shock of Daniel's revelations to roil over him. Daniel liked men. Daniel picked up men. Daniel got drunk and picked up men. Daniel got drunk and picked up men and had sex with them.

"Why Daniel?" The question was out before Jack knew he had spoken.

"Why what?" Daniel asked, standing there in his black tee shirt and khaki pants, rubbing the bridge of his nose and frowning.

"You said...you implied that picking up men and...taking them home for...sex...was, something that you do. I want to know why?"

Daniel shrugged. "I guess it's an easy way to fill the emptiness, to forget the pain. Sometimes...sometimes it all gets too much and I just want to escape from the loneliness for a while. It's an easy solution." Blues eyes begged for understanding. "I would have thought that you of all people would understand that, Jack."

"Of course I know about loneliness and loss," Jack replied trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. "But I also know that a quick fix of sex or alcohol or drugs or whatever is not going to solve anything in the long term." Jack sighed. Why hadn't he seen this coming? The answer to that was simple. Daniel was as good at keeping things bottled up and hiding his pain as Jack was himself.

"Daniel, you must realise how dangerous it is, picking up men. I mean, you work for the military for God's sake; that alone should tell you what you're leaving yourself open to. What we do is classified, you could be blackmailed at the least, prosecuted at the worse. And then there are the physical dangers."

Daniel's smile was ironic. "They don't know who I am. They think I am just some boring academic; they really don't care what my job is." He suddenly turned serious. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the project, Jack. I'd never let slip anything classified. You have to know that."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to pick up women, Daniel? I mean, you could lose yourself in meaningless sex just as easily with a woman."

"But that would be...adultery!" Daniel looked shocked by the thought. "Jack do you honestly think I would be unfaithful to Sha're?"

Jack blinked. Okay there was some sort of logic hidden in there. It wasn't infidelity if it involved a man and not another woman. He'd tested that argument out in his own conscience a time or two. It might hold true for men, but Jack doubted Sha're or for that matter Sarah would feel the same way. But women were like that...always thinking differently, layer upon layer of meaning, coloured with feelings and...shit. And they never said what they really meant. Why was that?

With an effort, Jack turned his thoughts back to the present problem. "Okay, let's go over this again and see what we have. It would seem likely that you came back here with Virigan, your clothes ended up all over the floor, but you didn't take off you glasses. Virigan..." Jack floundered for words.

"Was intimate with me," Daniel supplied.

"Was intimate with you, and left you face down with your glasses mashed to your face and no memory of what happened." Jack pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Now does that sound like your typical night of meaningless male sex or do you think perhaps that the bastard took advantage of you?"

Daniel shook his head. "I still don't understand why I don't remember anything. You said yourself I wasn't that drunk and I was still walking when I left the banquet."

"Oh for Christ's sake, Daniel, he probably slipped something into your drink!" The wonder was that it hadn't happened to Daniel before. Jack suddenly felt uneasy.

"Has anything like this happened to you before, Daniel? On earth, I mean."

"No, well not really. I mean, I've been drunk and have woken up surprised to find myself in a strange bed, but all that was years ago, long before I got involved in the Stargate project. These days I might not always know the name of who I go home with, but at least I do it willingly."

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better about everything, Daniel!" For someone who was supposedly so intelligent, Daniel Jackson lacked basic common sense.

"Look Jack, let's forget that I said anything. Let's just pretend none of this ever happened."

"Daniel you know I can't do that."

"Jack PLEASE."

Suddenly, the door opened and both men turned.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Virigan, tall, alien, and looking completely unconcerned. "Marei tells me you were unhappy with the housekeeping arrangements."

"A little." Jack crossed the floor to confront the Hallorian. "Perhaps you can tell me why you had Dr Jackson's bed stripped and his room tidied?"

"The servants have orders to do all of the rooms today, Colonel O'Neill. If yours hasn't been seen to yet, I will see that the one responsible is disciplined."

Jack swore silently. He should have checked the other rooms to see if it was only Daniel's that had been cleaned.

"What happened last night, Virigan? What happened after you left the banquet with Dr Jackson?"

Virigan's gaze never wavered. "I offered to escort Dr Jackson back to his room, here." He stopped, smiled slightly, continued. "Dr Jackson was under the vines influence, so I suggested he go to bed. Is he suffering the after effects?"

"Oh you might say that." Jack fought to keep a reign on his anger. He sized up Virigan. Tall, as all Hallorians were, black shiny hair, very straight, angular face, Human, but not like any ethic group that Jack could identify. Darwin's theories had been at work here. The isolated group had developed its own gene pool, resulting in alien looks.

"So tell me, Virigan. Did you suggest that Daniel go to bed alone or did you offer to accompany him there too?"

"Jack," Daniels word was a soft warning.

Virigan raised one fine dark brow. "I left Dr Jackson at his door, Colonel. What he did afterwards is of no concern of mine. Now if there is nothing more I will see to these wayward servants."

There was a challenge in Virigan's eyes, daring Jack to call him out, daring him to make the accusation. Smug bastard, Jack thought to himself. Virigan turned, but hesitated in the doorway.

"Could that be the source of our problems, gentlemen? Did Dr Jackson seduce one of my servants last night and now they think they can do as they please?" Virigan shook his head. "I do hope not, for I would hate to have one whipped."

Jack watched the tall dark figure leave and felt like hitting something. He twisted around to face Daniel. "Now was that the reaction of an innocent man, Daniel?"

"There may still be a cultural explanation that we don't fully understand."

"Cultural? God Daniel, stop defending the bastard. He LIED. What bloody cultural explanation would excuse that?"

"Jack, let's just conclude the negotiations and go home. There is nothing we can do."

"Oh yes there damned well is. Just wait until Carter gets back with Finnerton and we'll see if Virigan still thinks he can do as he pleases."

Part 2

"Well basically sir, the trinium mines are just about run out. In all fairness to the Hallorian's they probably had no idea as there has been no production for over a two hundred years at least." Samantha Carter looked less than impressed with the report she had just delivered and Jack tried hard to suppress the groan that issued from his lips.

"Which is probably why the G'ould abandoned this planet and have not returned," Teal'c added helpfully.

"We will be able to extract what's left, but it won't be anywhere near what we were hoping fo," Carter concluded.

"Well that is just what I wanted to hear!" Jack replied gruffly. He resisted the urge to slam his fist down on the table. He'd had all afternoon to simmer on what had happened between Virigan and Daniel and this latest turn of events was the proverbial straw. What a waste of time! This whole week had been a fucking waste of time.

"How is Daniel, sir? Has he recovered?" Sam had that sixth sense suspicion in her voice that Jack always found hard to deny. Shit, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't keep this quiet, not if he wanted some sort of justice for Daniel.

"Daniel was assaulted last night, Captain. He says he is fine, but has no memory of what happened. I strongly suspect it was Virigan and I've been waiting for Lord Finnerton to return so that I could report this and demand some sort of inquiry."

Carter's eyes widened and even Teal'c was looking concerned. "Assaulted? In what way? Is he all right?"

"I'm not going into the details, Carter, so let it drop. I want you to get things packed and be ready to leave when I return. And no questions. Is that understood?" It was the least he could do for Daniel.

"Well yes sir, but...yes sir."

Jack headed out of the room and down the hallway to Daniel's door. He knocked softly, wondering if Daniel was asleep. That's what he had been intending to do when he asked Jack to leave around midday. Jack snorted at the memory; thrown him out was probably a better description. And Jack could understand. He was happy to leave if he was truthful. Watching Daniel fussing and worrying and trying so hard to remember what had happened had been distressing. Daniel needed things to make sense, Daniel felt it was all somehow HIS fault that he had misread the signs, that HE had made the invitation, and nothing Jack could say was going to make Daniel change his mind. They had ended on the verge of a fight, very close to shouting at each other and Jack had retreated. Daniel had enough to worry about without Jack adding to everything.

Jack had his own share of guilt to shoulder too. He should never have let Daniel leave with Virigan last night. Had it been Carter he would have gone along as chaperone, welcomed or not. His team where his responsibility, particularly when they were not themselves, which seemed to be part and parcel of most missions. And Daniel had a habit of walking blindly into trouble; it was alike a magnet to him. Why should last night have been any different? But Jack had ignored the little flash of warning, happy instead to stay laughing with Carter, indulging, if he were brutally truthful, in a rare moment of flirtation which now seemed ridiculous but had at the time seemed harmless and comforting. God, was he really that different to Daniel in that respect? Oh he might not go as far as Daniel, but he knew what it was to look for a crutch to help ease the pain of loneliness.

He knocked lightly on Daniel's door before entering. "Finnerton's back. It's time to go see him."

Daniel didn't speak, simply nodded and pulled on his jacket. Jack shuffled in the doorway. "Listen, I am sorry about before. I don't know where all that anger came from."

"It's all right Jack."

It's not all right Daniel, he wanted to scream, surprised again by the sudden flare of anger.

They walked side by side to Lord Finnerton's suites where Daniel, always the more versed in cultural formalities, requested a private audience and then stood around waiting while clerks and servants hurried to and fro. Finally the large guilt doors swung outward and they were ushered in.

"Friends, welcome. I am sorry you could not make the tour this morning. Dr Jackson, I understand you are unwell?"

"Something like that," Jack interrupted before Daniel could reply. "The fact is, your Lordship, your brother, Lord Virigan, is responsible for Daniel's...condition and I want you to do something about it."

Finnerton raised his dark brows. "My brother? I do not understand."

"Your brother raped Daniel last night and we are here to make a formal complaint."

"That is impossible. There is no such thing as rape between men." Finnerton replied calmly.

"What do you mean, there is no such thing?" Jack shouted.

"Jack," Daniel interrupted, voice low and seemingly calm. "In many cultures including our own at one time, male rape is not always recognised under law. Why there are even cultures that do not recognise female rape."

Jack felt like swearing. "All right, all right," he conceded. He turned back to Finnerton. "Your brother assaulted Dr Jackson and we want to make a formal complaint." He looked at Daniel, "Will that work?" Daniel didn't respond.

"That is impossible."

"Oh don't give me that again. You must have laws that cover assault!"

"Of course we do, but what you don't understand is that my brother, as a member of the royal family, is above the law."

"WHAT!" Jack shouted again. "Do you mean to tell me that that bastard can do whatever he likes and get away with it?"

"As a member of the royal family, Virigan would never abuse his privileges"

"Oh he abused them all right. Call him in here and see if he denies it."

Daniel bent close and whispered. "Jack, this isn't doing any good. Let it go. You are only going to alienate the Hallorians and put the trinium contract in jeopardy."

Jack turned to Daniel. "The trinium contract is just about worthless, Daniel. You, on the other hand, are not!" That statement made those blue eyes blink. Daniel blushed and looked away.

"Where we come from, your lordship," Jack gave the honorific a good dose of sarcasm. "No man is above the law. That is OUR way. If you want to have trade and diplomatic relations with us, you will need to respect that. Now, are you going to question your brother or do we leave and close negotiations?"

It was an ultimatum, one which Jack knew he would have to defend later to General Hammond and anyone else who chose to question his decision. He welcomed the fight.

Finnerton tilted his head to one side. "Tell me Dr Jackson, do you really expect anyone to believe that my brother physically overpowered you and copulated with you in some fashion or other, against your will?"

Daniel paled and licked his lips. "Don't answer him Daniel," Jack said quickly.

Finnerton raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can understand how unlikely all this seems, Colonel. Dr Jackson is of a size and strength to match my brother. I would suspect he could fight him off easily should he have need."

"Virigan drugged him; slipped him something that put him out like a light!"

Something flickered behind Finnerton's eyes only to banish as quickly as it had appeared. It was enough to give Jack an opening.

"Does he do that often? Drug his victims so that they can't fight back or remember what happened?"

"You are talking to the wind, Colonel. My brother would not do such a thing, nor will I entertain your notions any longer." He clapped his hands and the doors swung open. "I am sorry our peoples are unable to come to a mutual agreement. Perhaps in time when you have reconsidered you may wish to open negotiations again."

And that was it. They were dismissed. Jack turned on his heel, regardless of formality or protocol and strode out of the audience chamber, dragging Daniel by one sleave behind him.

As they retraced their steps to their rooms, Daniel broke the silence. "Jack, what are you going to tell everyone?" He sounded worried.

Jack slowed and finally stopped in the middle of the corridor. Once they met up with Cater and Teal'c they would have no further opportunity for private conversation. Although there were Hallorian's wandering past, their conversation here would at least allow Jack the opportunity to say what he needed.

"Listen Daniel, there is no need to tell ANYONE that other stuff that you told me, you understand? The stuff about you and other guys. It has no bearing on what happened."

"Jack, I don't know that for certain."

"Oh Christ, Daniel, the guy raped you. Drugged you and raped you. Frasier's bound to find something in your blood work when we get back. Trust me on this; you won't be doing yourself any favours by claiming you may have led him on."

"I don't know Jack..."

"Look, what is Hammond going to do anyway? Negotiations are closed. The trinium was almost gone. And it's unlikely they will order anyone back here to demand restitution for your virtue."

"No, I guess not." Daniel said quietly and looked away.

"Of course, if I'd have got five minutes with the guy, I'd have shoved my fist down his throat and a claymore up his arse. But I doubt that Hammond will approve a mission with that in mind."

Daniel smiled weakly. "Thanks anyway Jack."

"Wish I could have done more, Danny," Jack whispered, patting his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home."

 

Part 3

Somehow he managed to keep all of Carter's questions at bay until they had walked back to the Hallorian Stargate, dialled home and stepped through. But now as they stood on the ramp, surrounded by the usual teams and General Hammond, Jack knew the respite was over. There was one thing he could still do and that was get Daniel out of there before anyone started asking awkward questions.

"General, Daniel needs to see Doc Frasier." Hammond raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Frasier who had just arrived with her team in white. They watched as she led Daniel away.

"Something I should know, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

Jack nodded. "But not here."

"All right, get to the infirmary for the usual tests then I want you all in my office for debriefing; Dr Jackson too if he is able."

"Sir, I think it would be best if we did this without Daniel present. You can talk to him later if you need to."

Hammond frowned, but nodded. "All right Colonel, I'll trust your judgement on this."

That was the easy part. It was harder to sit down with Carter and Teal'c and General Hammond and pick his way through the minefield Daniel had left for him. But better him than Daniel. At least Jack wasn't above folding the truth a little. Had it been left up to Daniel, Jack worried that Daniel's scruples would have won out in the end. At least this way, Daniel would be spared the worst of it; spared the pitying glances from Carter, and the personal questions from General Hammond. Even Teal'c's stoicism appeared strained.

In the end Jack managed to get the General to agree to wait for a written report from Daniel, rather than a personal debriefing at this time. He suspected they all felt reluctant to face Daniel, the awkwardness that comes when dealing with tragedy, the inability to know what to say or how to say it.

It usually came down to silent smiles and 'let me know if there is anything I can do's. Jack knew the signs well. People didn't want to get involved with your problems. That was fine, it just made it easier to bury them away. He'd done that when Charlie had died and then again later when Sarah had left. Now it appeared that Daniel had used the same tactic to hide from the pain of losing Sha're and would probably do so again with this. Hide away the hurt and the fear and whatever else he was feeling. Hide it away to let it ferment with the loneliness and the sorrow and the pain, until he couldn't stand the emptiness any longer. That was when you opened the bottle. What came out was a deadly brew.

Jack had tasted that bitter drink more than once. And the last time, well it was only the timely interruption of being recalled to active duty that had literally taken the loaded gun from his hands.

Was Daniel on the same course to self destruction? Jack wasn't prepared to wait and find out. Daniel had been right when he said that of all people Jack should understand. And that was why Jack was loitering now in the infirmary. Daniel had been there all afternoon and evening, sectioned off behind those pathetic white curtains while Frasier carried out a myriad of tests.

At the first opportunity, Jack had returned and told Frasier his version of the events. He trusted Frasier; trusted that whatever she put in her report would not include any private information that Daniel might let slip.

"Daniel will be out in a moment, Colonel. He's just getting dressed."

Jack sighed. It was late and he was hungry but he wasn't about to leave here without Daniel tucked safely under his wing.

"Tests show anything?" Jack asked, aware that Frasier would probably brush him off, since they were supposedly confidential.

"There's one thing I can tell you Colonel," she said quietly, "Daniel's blood is still showing evidence a botanical extract that looks very much like flunitrazepam."

"And that should mean something to me?" Jack had asked.

"Have you heard of Rohypnol."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I knew it." It all made sense. Virigan had drugged Daniel first. Now if only Daniel would see it that way.

Daniel emerged eventually and came to a stop when he saw Jack waiting.

"Thought you might like some company," Jack explained.

"You don't have to Jack."

"I know, but that's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Are we still friends, Jack?"

"For crying out loud Daniel, of course we're still friends."

"Sorry, I just wasn't sure how you would feel about...that stuff, once you had time to think about it all."

"I'm a big boy Daniel. I've seen just as much of life as you have, probably more since I am ten years older." At times it felt more like twenty. "There's not much I haven't seen or done."

Daniel didn't take the bait which was just as well. Jack really didn't want this to come down to true confessions of things long since buried in his past. He just wanted to show Daniel that he understood.

"Well I appreciate your support Jack. I really do."

"Come and get some dinner with me and I'll tell you what I told Hammond and what I think you should put in your report."

"Jack..."

"Shut up Daniel. I'm hungry and I don't want to look like I have fabricated everything if your report reads differently. Now I know a great little place where they serve really good food and it's opened late. I won't take no for an answer."

Once there however, Jack found it was hard to bring up the subject again. It was Daniel who eventually broke the ice as he sat with his mostly uneaten meal in front of him and a third glass of beer in his hand.

"Janet wants me to speak with Dr McKenzie." Daniel's voice was low, his eyes fixed firmly on the bubbles in his glass.

"The shrink?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I don't want to, though. I don't like the man."

"Don't blame you." McKenzie wasn't the type to instil confidence in anyone. He looked...snakey. Jack decided it was a good description.

"I don't see the point anyway, because I can't remember anything about it." Daniel finished his beer and ordered a fourth.

Jack shrugged. He'd visited a psychiatrist after Charlie had died but had only gone the once. It hadn't felt right, talking to a stranger. So he let Daniel babble on, as Daniel often did, recounting what happened at the banquet with Virigan coupled with anecdotes of archaeological or anthropological significance which were totally lost on Jack. Daniel finished off his beer and ordered one more then launched into a tirade, this time aimed at Hathor, who probably deserved it, but which surprised Jack none the less because Daniel had seemed to shrug that whole incident off at the time. Of course it made sense now, particularly when Daniel leaned across the table and asked in a voice that was noticeably slurred. "What is it about me Jack? Do I have a sign on my back in neon lights that says 'Easy Lay'?"

"Not the last time I looked, Daniel," Jack answered, standing up. The five beers had gone to Daniel's head far quicker than Jack had thought possible. "Come on, I'll take you home."

On reflection, that probably wasn't the best choice of words to use, given the way Daniel grinned at him suddenly. "Sure Jack."

 

"To your place," Jack added. "You're too drunk to drive."

Daniel laughed and stood, tottering unsteadily. Jack resisted the urge to wrap an arm around him for support. The whole evening had suddenly taken on a sense of deja vu.

They made it to Jack's car, Daniel weaving and wandering making Jack wonder if the drug he had taken was still having some effect now that it was combined with alcohol once more. He'd make sure to mention that to Frasier tomorrow. On the other hand, perhaps Daniel always behaved like this when he was drunk. Maybe it was his MO.

Jack manoeuvred him into the passenger side and hoped Daniel wouldn't pass out before he got him home. He'd never get him up those stairs. Daniel lay back in the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't go to sleep." Jack started the car. "I think that drug Virigan gave you is still affecting you in some way. I think it must react with alcohol."

"Janet said there were no signs of trauma, so I think I must have co-operated, with him."

"Oh Daniel, don't start with that shit!"

"No, no Jack, I don't think it was quite as bad as you think. Why, in some cultures, ritual abduction and rape play significant roles in certain ceremonies."

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust. "Ah ha?" he answered, not really wanting to hear this but if he could keep Daniel talking then he might keep him conscious.

"It's the symbolism," Daniel slurred, slipping lower in the car seat. "It's not meant as an act of violence. Even in our own culture we have examples. Have you seen the musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers?"

"Wasn't that a TV show?" He seemed to remember Sarah watching it at some time.

"Yes, but before that it was a musical, and before that it was a Roman myth, the Rape of the Sabine Women. Have you heard of it?"

"Not really," Jack mumbled. No doubt he was going to be enlightened.

"It has some great musical numbers, Jack."

"The Romans sang while they raped?"

"Not the Romans...the brothers...seven of them...like the seven dwarfs."

Jack shook his head and made a left turn, suddenly deciding it wasn't wise to leave Daniel alone in his apartment tonight in this state. Better to take him home to his house where at least he could keep an eye on him. Daniel didn't notice the change of direction. He had launched into an off key rendition of 'Oh Them Sobbin Women.' and was waving his glasses around in time to the imaginary music.

Jack grabbed the glasses with one hand and put them on the dash, rescuing them from danger.

"So I take it you like this musical, Daniel."

"Not as much as I like you Jack."

Jack gasped as Daniel's hand suddenly grasped his thigh and slid up his leg.  
"Whoa there, Daniel. I'm trying to drive here." He grabbed the wandering hand and deposited it back in Daniel's lap.

Okay, that was unexpected. Had Daniel just made a pass at him? Jack glanced sideways to find Daniel grinning and staring right back. Well trying to stare, his blue eyes seemed to have trouble focusing.

"Listen Daniel. I think the alcohol you've drunk has reacted with whatever of that drug is left in your bloodstream. It's making you do things."

Daniel closed his eyes and smiled. "Hmm, there's a lot of things I want to do with you, Jack."

It was the drug talking, it had to be, Jack told himself. And hopefully Daniel would have no memory of this in the morning. Jack, however, doubted he would forget it as quickly.

He pulled the car into the drive and switched off the engine. "Home."

"Oh Jack, don't go," Daniel said softly. "Why don't you stay here with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." He was curled up low in the seat, eyes closed, looking so damned vulnerable.

Jack felt a spike of anger when he remembered how Virigan had taken advantage of that vulnerability. He reached over and touched Daniel's shoulder.

"We're at my place Daniel. You can stay here in the spare room. Okay?" He didn't wait for Daniel to answer but helped him out of the car and indoors while he was still partially conscious. They had made it as far as the living room when Daniel twisted in him grasp and succeeded in planting a sloppy kiss on Jack's lips.

"Okay...that's enough, Daniel." Jack held him at arms length.

"Why?"

"Why?" Jack blinked, knowing it was useless to even begin arguing with a drunken Daniel. The sober one was problem enough. "Because you're drunk or drugged or something and I'm...I'm your commanding officer...at least you work under me...and..."

"Want to change places for the night?" Daniel leered. "I could work on top of you?"

"No! I don't." Jack scratched his head, wondering how he was going to get Daniel into bed without sacrificing his own virtue.

"Here, sit down and I'll make some coffee." Perhaps Daniel might be more reasonable and less amorous if he sobered up.

When Jack returned with two steaming cups in hand, Daniel was curled up on the sofa. "I'm not drunk Jack," he said quietly. "I know what I am asking."

"I don't think you do," Jack replied. Perhaps Daniel wasn't as off his head as he had been last night, but he certainly wasn't himself. "I think it's the drug. Drink this."

Jack put the coffees on the table and sat down at the far end of the sofa.

Daniel sat up and looked at Jack. "Don't you see how good this would be, Jack? You and me. Neither of us would have to be lonely any more."

"Daniel, it's impossible."

"You ever been with a guy, Jack?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Because if Jack answered truthfully, he suspected the reply would only serve to encourage Daniel more. It would be easier to tell a straight out lie, but Jack couldn't do it. Memories from long ago whispered to him, memories of happy times with someone who didn't deserve his denial. Jack may have closed the door on that part of his life, but he would not deny the man responsible.

"You'd like it. I'd make sure you did," Daniel smiled softly. Oh yes, Jack didn't doubt that, he was sure he'd like it; like it too much. And then what? There was no future for them. Jack had faced this spectre long ago when he had first joined the air force. He'd made a decision back then, a decision that had shaped his whole life. He'd ended a relationship with a young man who had meant so much to him, in the hope of leading what he considered a normal life. He'd imagined another future for himself, one with a wife and a family; a career in the Air Force, comfortable postings, nice home, nice car, security.

The bitter irony of it struck Jack full force. What did he really have to show for his life? He was a lonely man, a lonely old man if he was completely honest, who had sacrificed what little time he had with his family to play at being a hero in war zones. And now it was all gone. Perhaps life would have been simpler with...Jack strangled that thought as it was born. He wouldn't think that, couldn't think that. It would mean that all these years had been for nothing.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face. Christ, how had Daniel managed to bring him to this? He looked at the young archaeologist, leaning precariously on the sofa, and took a deep breath.

"Daniel, it's just not..."

But Daniel interrupted by leaning in to kiss him again, and Jack forgot all of his objections under the skilful assault of Daniel's lips. He closed his eyes, leaned into the kiss, savouring it for a time until they broke for air. Jack kept his eyes closed, at war with himself, wanting more, knowing it was wrong. If Daniel should wake tomorrow with no memory of this, Jack would have committed the unforgivable. And yet Daniel seemed to know what he was doing, what he wanted. Perhaps if he could satisfy himself that Daniel was fully conscious of what he was undertaking, then would giving in to loneliness for one night, really be so wrong?

Jack never knew what his final decision would have been. He opened his eyes to find Daniel passed out on the sofa. With more than a little regret, he rolled Daniel into the recovery position. No point trying to move him tonight, best to make him safe and comfortable and wait until morning. He let his fingers linger in Daniel's hair, brushing the long strands back from his face. He looked so young, and not for the first time Jack wondered if somewhere in the past Daniel had lied about his age. His hand slipped from hair to throat, drinking in the warm skin, caressing down to the smooth chest exposed at the open shirt collar. Guilty, Jack pulled his hand away. He was no better than Virigan, pawing and perving at Daniel like this. He stood, retrieved a blanket from the closet and a bucket from the laundry, draping one over the sleeping form and depositing the other beside the sofa, just in case. The morning was going to be hard enough without having to clean up vomit from the rug.

Part 4

"I don't remember anything Jack," were the first words Daniel uttered when he finally awoke late the next morning.

Jack deposited a large cup of coffee in arms reach and smiled down at Daniel. "I though you might say that."

"I remember sitting and talking at the diner, but...nothing else." Daniel frowned and looked around. "Where are my glasses?"

"Still in the car, sorry. Drink your coffee."

Daniel shook his head. "I'd really like some water, my mouth's so dry."

Jack retrieved a glass from the coffee table which he had brought in earlier in anticipation. "I think that drug is designed to react with alcohol, Daniel, that's why you can't remember anything. There were still traces left in your blood and the beer you drank last night set it off again."

"What did I do?" Daniel asked softly.

Jack had spent the morning worrying over how he would answer that exact question. If he was truthful and admitted that Daniel had come on to him, then it was likely that Daniel would suspect that he had done the same with Virigan. But had he? Had it merely been the drug talking last night or had Daniel been sincere in his interest? A part of Jack wanted to believe it was so even while telling himself that there was no future for them anyway.

And yet now as he looked at Daniel, he wondered yet again about his choices all those years ago.

"Jack?" Daniel was still waiting, worried now.

Jack cleared his throat. "You kissed me Daniel. You made a pass at me and kissed me."

Daniel paled even more. "I kissed you?" he asked, voice shaking. Jack nodded.

"Oh God," Daniel closed his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Jack grabbed the bucket just in time.

* * *

Perhaps it was coincidence that it was that precise moment Daniel's stomach had decided to rebel, Jack told himself as he waited outside of the bathroom for Daniel to finish showering. It wasn't necessarily the result of finding out about the kissing thing, although it might be that Daniel was so scared about how Jack would react that he had made himself sick. Whatever the case, it served to confirm Jack's decision that anything between them was unthinkable and that what he had lain awake dreaming about all night was just that; a dream, something for the dark, a late night fantasy that would never see the light of day.

The water turned off. "Are you all right in there?" Jack called gently.

"Yeah, I am now."

"There are some clean clothes outside the door for you. I'll go make some more coffee."

It was a damp and pale Daniel that emerged a short time later and stood nervously in the kitchen. "I think I owe you an apology and my sincere thanks, Jack," he began.

Jack put two cups of coffee on the kitchen table and gestured towards a chair. Daniel remained standing.

"I am sorry about what I did. I would never have done it if I had been in control of myself." Daniel looked around uneasily. "I...respect you, Jack and I would never put my own feelings ahead of our friendship."

Jack sat down and sipped his coffee, trying to read between the lines. It didn't sound like Daniel was saying that it was only the drug that had made him act that way, or was it just his own wishful thinking?

"You would be quite within your rights to have me removed from SG1 if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Hell Daniel, I don't want to do that," Jack replied. "Sit down for God's sake."

Daniel shook his head. "No, I just want to put things to rights between us Jack and then I'll go. I'll have to speak to General Hammond too, because this mess with the Hallorian's is my fault. I know that now."

"Now just wait up there Daniel, you are in no way to blame for what Virigan did. He GAVE you the drug...he KNEW what it would do to you...and he USED that to his own purpose." Jack took a deep breath. "Look, would you have made a pass at him if you weren't drugged?"

Daniel shook his head.

Jack raised a hand. "There you go. Problem solved."

"But what about us, Jack? Can we still work together? Are we still friends?"

Jack sighed. Daniel looked so damned pitiful standing there in his old clothes, too big and too baggy, long hair even now dripping onto his shoulders, blue eyes blinking and staring, trying to focus without his glasses.

"Of course we are, Daniel. How can you even ask me that?"

Daniel looked away. "I remember some of what happened last night. It came back to me while I was in the shower. I remember enough to know that I should be very grateful that you didn't take me up on my offer, because I think you wanted to."

Jack caught his breath. That complicated things. "Would you have made a pass at me if you weren't drugged, Daniel?"

Daniel bit his lip. "Probably not, but only because until last night I thought you wouldn't be interested."

Okay, that answered the question about Daniel's intent, but it also meant that Daniel remembered far too much. Jack looked down at his coffee. "I can't be interested, Daniel. It's a non issue. But that's not to say I wasn't flattered and more than a little tempted. The bottom line is that I KNEW you were being affected by that drug and I wasn't going to take advantage of you."

Daniel frowned and reached for his coffee, taking a long slow sip. Some of the anxiety left his face. Finally he looked up. "So what about now?"

"What about now?" Jack repeated, his voice rising in an unexpected squeak.

"I'm not affected by that drug now, so if I was to make you an offer, would you say yes?"

Jack blinked. "Uh, Daniel, I think you've missed what I'm saying here. This can't happen."

"Why not Jack, if it's what we both want."

"Why not?" Jack threw his hands up in the air. "There are a thousand reasons, why not Daniel."

"But you are attracted to me, Jack. That much I didn't imagine. You kissed me back."

Jack got up and walked to the sink. "Daniel, it can't happen."

"Think about it, Jack. It would be the perfect solution. We'd be good together."

Jack shook his head. "You're living on cloud number nine Daniel. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Jack, not if you want it enough."

Jack turned and looked at his friend. There it was; that one difference that set them apart. Daniel believed; believed that anything was possible if you just put your mind to it. Everything had a solution. But Daniel was the product of ten years social progress and a different career choice. It made Jack wonder again what his own life might have been like had he been brave enough to choose a different path. What it could still be like if he was willing to take the chance.

"Daniel..." he started to object again. But Daniel crossed the floor to stand before him, eye to eye, capturing Jack's gaze with his own, drawing it, holding it, refusing to let go.

"We're both old enough and ...professional enough...and discreet enough to know this is possible. And we're friends Jack; friends who want each other . Aren't we?" Those blue eyes smiled at him and Jack felt his resolve waiver.

Yes he wanted Daniel, wanted all that Daniel offered. He couldn't deny it. Few men were given a second chance in life, and Jack knew he was among that lucky number. This was his opportunity to stop living with the regrets of the past and make a new future; to choose that other path and see where it led. With Daniel. And all he had to do was reach out.

"So what about it, Jack?" Daniel asked again. "Do you want to see what it's like up here on cloud number nine? You don't have to stay, but I think you'll like it."

Jack smiled and reached out. He'd waited long enough.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 2003


End file.
